Brenda's Past
by cinderella9056
Summary: What if Brenda had a different past than we thought? What if Brenda was in fact in trouble what would happen? What if she was in hiding? READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

BRENDA'S PAST

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any characters you recognize

Thank you Angel N Darkness for inspiring me

CHAPTER ONE

Brenda and Brandon were seniors in high school. Brenda was having problems because of Dylan cheating on her with her best friend, Kelly. He then chose Kelly over Brenda. Brenda loved Dylan, she had from day one. They had been together for two years and she thought that they would be together forever. She had been in it for the long haul but Dylan obviously wasn't since he was now with Kelly. Two weeks ago Dylan had chosen Kelly. Had it only been two weeks ago? She was sure that Dylan would choose her because he had come to talk to her without Kelly and they went to his place for the talk and they ending up making love. Two days later Dylan told her he chooses Kelly. How could he make love to her and two days later choose Kelly? She didn't understand that.

She needed Dylan, she loved him but he was with that slut. Yes, Kelly was a slut, going after Dylan while Brenda was in Paris with Donna. Kelly had admitted to Brenda that she wanted Dylan but would never go after him. She had lied to Brenda, so what else was new. She didn't believe that what Kelly said that it just happened. Brenda knew that with Kelly it didn't just happen that she went after Dylan and got him. The lying slut.

She knew she had to go to school so she could graduate, but she was feeling nauseated and she fled to the bathroom that she shared with her brother. She had been sick the last six weeks off and on. Maybe it was time to see a doctor to see if she had the flu or something? She finished throwing up and got in the shower to get ready to go to school. She hated going to school now and watching Kelly with the man that Brenda herself loved, Dylan. She hated seeing them kissing. She knew that Kelly and Dylan were together. Everyone knew Dylan chose Kelly. Whenever Kelly would catch Brenda alone Kelly had been throwing it in her face that Dylan choose her and not Brenda. Kelly would say the meanest things to Brenda, her weight, her losing Dylan and that she had purposely gone after Brenda's boyfriend and how Brenda with her inexperience could not keep a man like Dylan satisfied in the bedroom. In front of everyone though she was nice, trying to get Brenda to forgive her but Kelly denies saying anything mean to Brenda. Her own brother took Kelly and Dylan's side and to hell with Brenda, his sister. He didn't believe her when she told him what Kelly was doing. No one did. Some friends she had. She thought about it for a minute and realized they were Brandon's friends not hers. She was just Brandon's sister to them.

She had no friends of her own, she realized which depressed her no end. She got her book bag after she finished dressing and blow drying her hair. She opened the door and walked down the steps and heard Brandon tell Cindy that she threw up again.

Cindy and Brandon turned when they heard Brenda sit her book bag down. Cindy looked at her and decided it was past time for Brenda to go to the doctor. Cindy tells her "Brenda, I think it's time to see the doctor. I am going to make an appointment and hopefully we can get in today." Cindy went into the other room to get her address book and called the doctor who had an opening at 11:00 AM that morning.

"Brenda, you need to stop moping around the house. You have lost Dylan. He chose Kelly. You haven't been joining the gang at Peach Pit or anything else the gang does."

"Brandon, how could you? I love Dylan. What Kelly and Dylan did is not something I can just get over. I was with Dylan two years and I love him so I can't just get over that he chose Kelly and that I have lost Dylan for good. He chose that slut Kelly over me. It's going to take time and I don't feel like seeing them kissing and stuff like this when Dylan and I were together like that. We had been through so much together so I really didn't think that he would choose Kelly. Dylan and Kelly betrayed me and you are okay with it. Brandon, you are on their side. I'm family but that doesn't matter to you. Don't stand here and tell me to stop moping around the house. You have no idea what I am going through and you obviously don't care since you took Kelly and Dylan's side." Brenda said angrily.

Brandon is about to answer her when his mother comes in the kitchen and tells Brenda that her doctor has an opening at 11 AM. Brandon wants to talk to Brenda, but without his Mom being there. He seen something in Brenda's face. He thought she was hiding something. There was more going on than just losing Dylan to Kelly. He could feel it. He knew it, but what was it. He wondered if it had anything to do with why they really moved to Beverly Hills? God, he hoped not. He left for school after his Mom called and told Mrs. Teasley, the principal that Brenda would not be in school that day, she had a doctor's appointment.

At school Donna came up to him and asked him where Brenda was. Donna wanted to talk to her about going out after school to the spa, just her and Brenda. She didn't want to take Kelly with her too. Donna was beginning to believe what Brenda had said that Kelly was saying nasty things to her. Donna had overheard Kelly on the phone saying that Brenda got what she deserved, that Dylan belonged with her that Brenda couldn't satisfy a man like Dylan in the bedroom. She told whoever she was talking to she had everything on her end done according to the plan, and was just waiting for the next step, which had just started and Brenda would pay.

Donna didn't know what to make of the conversation, when Kelly got off the phone Donna had hidden so Kelly didn't know that Donna had heard part of the conversation. Donna was worried about Brenda now and what Kelly had planned for her. She didn't know why but Kelly it sounded like had something going on and Brenda was in trouble from Kelly who Donna didn't know what she had planned for Brenda, just that there was a plan and Brenda would pay, pay for what she wondered. She had already taken Dylan away from Brenda so what else was Kelly going to do to Brenda? She had a feeling that whatever Kelly had planned with whoever she was talking to, was going to hurt Brenda. She just had a feeling that all hell was about to break loose and Donna after hearing Kelly's phone call wanted to tell Brenda what was said even though Kelly was a good friend so was Brenda and Kelly was planning something against her. She couldn't not tell Brenda because the tone of voice and what Kelly said and what Brenda had told her about Kelly and what she was saying and doing to Brenda she now believed. Before she heard the phone call and what Kelly had said about Brenda paying, but for what she had no idea. She felt guilty now because she hadn't believed Brenda about what Kelly was saying to her and now she did. She thought that whatever was going on with Kelly, Brenda needed to know. Donna was in turmoil because Kelly had been a friend a long time but Brenda was a friend too and a better friend now since they went to Paris together and grew closer as friends with Donna showing Brenda who had never been to Paris the sights. She was afraid that Kelly would do something and hurt Brenda, after that phone call and the way that Kelly talked and her tone of voice. She had to let Brenda know and she knew Kelly if she found out she would lose a friend, but she still had to do it. She felt it was urgent to let Brenda know and she had no idea why she felt so strongly about Brenda needing to know…but she did. She finally heard Brandon calling to her. He told her Brenda was sick and going to the doctor. She walked away and called Brenda's cell and told her that she needed to talk to her right away so as soon as Brenda got back home to call Donna and Donna was going to skip out on school as soon as Brenda got home because Donna had to talk to her about something important so Brenda was to text her when she got to Casa Walsh and Donna would be coming over.

Brenda hung up her phone and wondered what was so urgent that Donna would skip school and she knew it had to be something important for Donna to skip school. What could it possibly be though? Brenda was curious and wondered if Donna was okay. They had fun together and gotten closer in Paris, so Donna and Brenda had become the best of friends. Brenda was worried as she hung up her cellphone and went downstairs and went outside with her Mom and got in the car to go to the doctor's office and find out what was wrong with her and why she had been sick. Cindy was worried and she thought with her throwing up it was one of two things. She thought Brenda had cancer or something like that and the other thing is that she could be pregnant. She didn't want her to have cancer and could her so Cindy hoped that Brenda was pregnant.

Brenda kept thinking about Donna and what she said. She wished she knew what was going on with Donna. She knew it was important. Donna wouldn't leave school without a good reason. This more than the doctor's appointment she was worried about, she was worried about what the doctor was going to say but her friend she knew was in trouble or something and that worried her.

They arrived at the doctor's office and they went in to John Martin's reception area and signed it. This is the only doctor that Brenda liked so Cindy knowing this made Brenda's appointment with him instead of anyone else. After signing in Cindy and Brenda went to sit down and Cindy wondered what was going on with Brenda, ever since Donna called she had been worrying about her Cindy knew, she could tell and knew right now was not the time to ask about Donna and what was going on in her father's clinic.

Brenda was also worried about what was going on with her health wise. She had been sick for six weeks throwing up and she hoped with everything in her that it was something, anything but cancer which is quite possible with Cindy's family.

Brenda was called in and Brenda invited Cindy to go in with her, with her 18 she didn't have to ask to have Cindy come in with her. So, they followed the nurse back.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

BRENDA'S PAST

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any characters you recognize

Thank you, Angel N Darkness, for inspiring me

CHAPTER TWO

The nurse took her to the scale, weighed her and Brenda had gained 4 pounds. Brenda had gained weight and Cindy figured that meant that Brenda was indeed pregnant, but kept her opinion to herself, waiting for John Martin to tell them for sure instead of blurting out what she thought and maybe scarring Brenda with the thought of having a baby at her age.

The nurse took her vitals and asked when her last period was and when was the last time she had sex which embarrassed Brenda to tell her with her Mom there. She shocked her Mom when she answered just two weeks ago right before Dylan had chosen Kelly, this made Cindy mad that Dylan would have sex with Brenda and choose Kelly. That really made Cindy mad at Dylan for doing this and choosing Kelly. No wonder Brenda was taking the breakup hard. She and Dylan had sex and just a really short time later he chooses Kelly. The next night. To Cindy that made no sense at all. To Brenda, it was devastating, Cindy was sure of that.

The nurse had her pee in a cup and ran the urine and told the Doctor what she found. John had her take some blood also and had his assistant run it to the lab himself and put STAT on it. This was her daughter's friend and she was like a daughter to him and his wife Felice and she had always been respectful to him and his wife. He wanted to know if there was something going on with Brenda and her health now not later.

The nurse told Brenda to take off her clothes and gave her a paper gown to wear after she was done taking her vitals and asking Brenda what was wrong. How she had been feeling and listening and writing in the computer what Brenda said. She finished with her sexual history where she admitted that she had been sexual active with Dylan until the night before he chose Kelly.

The nurse puts everything down into the computer and leaves. Cindy asks her about her and Dylan and her being with Dylan sexually until the night of Jack McKay's party when Brenda showed up at Dylan's place after the party. They made love that night. The next day Dylan and Kelly showed up and Dylan had told a stunned Brenda that he had chosen Kelly which shocked Brenda. Ever since Dylan chose Kelly, she had been throwing it and everything else in Brenda's face every time they are alone, in the bathroom at school, out to eat with the gang. Anytime that no one is around and she can say anything nasty and no one can hear her saying things to Brenda and everyone thinks she is just jealous and that's why she is saying that Kelly is insulting and saying nasty things to her. No one believes Brenda. She is just jealous, Kelly has told them and she has them convinced of that. Brenda tells her Mom all of this. What really is going on. Cindy asks her, "What is Brandon doing to support you? To help stop Kelly from saying nasty things to you?"

With tears in her eyes, "Brandon is on their side. He supports Dylan and Kelly. He believes Kelly is not doing anything to me. He believes that I am lying. He doesn't support me at all. He says get over it Dylan chose Kelly."

Cindy gets mad at this and decides that she and Jim should have a talk with Brandon and they will. He better start showing some family loyalty especially after what Brenda went through in Minnesota. Brandon better wise up and support his sister after everything that she did go through.

John Martin walks in and smiles at Brenda and Cindy. "Brenda, you are 18 so, would you like Cindy to stay or not?"

"Stay." Brenda said.

"Okay, Brenda." He smiles at he and said, "I'm having the lab run some blood tests on you as a precaution but that is all it is a precaution. You are pregnant."

Brenda is in shock she never expected that. She looked at her Mom and Cindy smiled at her. She was happy that Brenda didn't have cancer. Even though she was awful young to be pregnant.

"How far along, am I?"

"I want to do an ultrasound to find out when your due date is." Dr. Martin said.

"Ok

John Martin called for his nurse and had her bring in the ultrasound machine.

Within minutes the machine was in the room and being hooked up and he told Brenda that the gel they put on stomach is cold and Brenda when he put it on her realized he certainly was not joking. It was very cold. John told Brenda he would look around before he told her anything.

"Brenda, you are having twins. You are three months pregnant." John tells her.

"Oh, my God." Brenda said, shocked, she never thought of that.

Cindy could tell her daughter was very surprised, where Cindy was not surprised. Cindy walks over to the table that Brenda was laying on and takes her hand hoping to calm her down. Brenda was hyper and John Martin looked at Cindy and knew that Brenda needed to calm down. So, between the two of them they tried to reassure her and that is when she started to cry.

John and Cindy look at each other and wonder why Brenda is now crying. "Brenda, sweetheart, why are you crying? Are you upset that you are pregnant?"

"No, I already love my children. I fell in love with them just knowing that they are there. I'm upset because Dylan who is their father, is not here to hear this amazing news. I know I'm only 18 but I know my Mom will be supportive of me in the coming months. I'm not sure what Dad will do, probably kick me out."

"No, he will not, because if he tries to do that we both will be leaving. I promise to be there for you and I will not let Jim change that. If he isn't there for you that is fine. We will find somewhere else to live until he comes to his senses."

"Mom, I don't want to come between you and Dad."

"You will not be coming between us. If he doesn't help you with your pregnancy and be there for you, he is not the man I married."

"Brenda if it comes to Jim not supporting you and kicking you out, Felice and I have a little house on our property that you are welcome to. Brenda is welcome to use it and Cindy you are too if you need it. You do have somewhere to go. It has several bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, everything you would need. Call me if you need it and it will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, John, Brenda and I really appreciate that. I will call you and let you know as soon as Jim is home and we can talk about it, calmly, I hope anyway." Cindy is worried and John who is printing sonogram pictures of the babies can tell she is worried about what Jim would say.

"Now Brenda, let me show you your babies. This is Baby A and this is Baby B. They look great. Now I printed several pictures of the babies for you. Now Brenda what are you going to do about telling Dylan? Are you going to tell him?"

"No, I don't think I will. Not right now anyway. Dylan chose Kelly even though he had been with me sexually during that whole time that he was supposed to be choosing between Kelly and I which is how I got pregnant by Dylan. We never stopped sleeping together which is why I thought he would choose me. We had been intimate the night before he chose Kelly. Talk about feeling used. Dylan was using me for sex even though he said he loved me the night before when we were together. He told me he loved me and nothing he ever did suggested differently. Not till he chose Kelly and I was devastated. If he loved me he would have never have chosen Kelly after being with me. He is with Kelly now so it doesn't matter that I am pregnant. I will not tell him and make him take care of me and our children. No, he is with Kelly and with her he is going to stay. I don't want to be an obligation to him. So, I will not be telling him. He will find out about my pregnancy when he notices my baby bump which shouldn't be very long because with having twins I will start showing soon, right, Dr. John?"

"Yes, within the next month you will definitely be showing." John tells her.

"Well then Dylan will find out soon."

"Okay, get dressed and because it is twins I want to see you every month. I want to monitor you closely. Here is a prescription for nausea and a prenatal vitamin."

"Thank you, Dr. John."

"You are welcome, Brenda. Make an appointment on the way out."

"Okay, we will. Thanks."

"No problem."

Brenda gets dressed and her and Cindy stop and make an appointment to see Dr. John. Cindy drives to the pharmacy and gets Brenda's prescriptions and heads toward home and Brenda on the drive home she texts Donna and Donna sends her one saying she will be about twenty or thirty minutes.

Please review!

No one knew what was about to happen and if they did what would they be able to do to stop it. Absolutely nothing could stop it from happening. Will the gang figure out what is going on with Brenda before it's too late? Can Dylan help her?

Please review!


End file.
